Runaway
by saturn567
Summary: AU Without a Trace fic. Samantha has a secret, how will it be revealed?


It's a Without a Trace fic but it's Alternate Universe, meaning you don't need to know much about the show in order to understand this story.

Also posted on Destined where my Sn is venus567

**Title: Runaway**

**Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I bear no connections to the creators of Without a Trace or CBS.  
The following can be considered an AU fic. Samantha has a secret in her past, how will it be revealed?**

Twenty-four year old Samantha Spade entered the New York Federal Building. The past two years had treated her well. Sure there had been a close call or two on the job before, but compared to life in Kenosha, this was her haven.

"Hey Sam!" Vivian greeted.

"Hi Viv. Isn't it a fabulous morning?" Samantha commented.

"Sure is and I guess you got some sleep last night. Congrats you have been here two wonderful years now," Vivian exclaimed.

"Yeah it feels wonderful. Hopefully the boys will stop calling me the rookie from now on," Samantha stated.

"Good luck with that looks like they are coming your way," Vivian stated.

Samantha smiled her thanks and turned to face Danny Taylor and Martin Fitzgerald coming her way.

"Hey hot stuff, would you like some breakfast? Jack is treating us today," Danny exclaimed.

"Sure thanks," Samantha stated.

"Samantha congrats, I guess you are no longer a rookie," Martin stated.

"Yeah I guess not," Samantha said with a sheepish grin.

She continued towards her desk. There was a pile of mail and paperwork.

"No wonder Jack is treating us, it's all paperwork," Elena commented across from Samantha.

"Yeah but the guys better bring something good, this is going to last awhile," Samantha retorted.

An envelope caught her eye.

"Got fan mail?" Elena teased.

Samantha shook her head with a slight smile.

However after opening it her smile turned into a grimace.

She stared shockingly at the contents. She couldn't believe her eyes.

**It All Comes Back to Haunt you**

_you try to hide.  
Shut it out  
and plain keep busy.  
Trying to forget the past  
Tried to erase any sign of it.  
Yet there always something lingering.  
It all comes back to haunt you.  
No matter how far you run away  
It always comes back either full force  
or little by little.  
There is nothing you can do  
Eventually the reality reveals itself._

Samantha stared at the pictures in dismay. The gang members had sent her a package of photos. Some were taken right outside the federal building itself. It would be a matter of time before they grabbed her.

"I'll have to deny having any contact with my father. That's all. I don't need to drop everything and run this time," Samantha thought to herself.

Danny approached her with her breakfast.

"Hey hot stuff! Here's your bagel and cream cheese. Martin is bringing the coffee. You look pale, is something the matter?" Danny inquired.

Samantha shook her head.

"Just recalling an unwanted memory," Samantha commented.

"Don't worry. I'm sure all this paperwork today will help you forget everything except this case," Danny stated assurlingly.

"I hope it will," Samantha stated before Danny went over to bother Elena.

"Here is your coffee Agent Spade," Martin stated with a grin.

"Thank-you Agent Fitzgerald," Samantha stated feeling better already.

She exchanged a smile with Martin before he returned to his---- desk. There was just something about him. His presence just made her feel better.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay everyone, we need to send three of you to a law enforcement seminar," Jack stated.

"Oh great those are so boring," Elena commented.

"Well since Viv and I attended last year, well I'm hoping it's one of you," Jack quipped.

"It's just the same lame stuff that we learned at Quitanco," Danny commented.

"We are going to pick three names from a hat. Van Doren will pick so it's fair," Vivian stated.

Paula Van Doren placed the slips in the hat as everyone else squirmed.

"First is Agent Taylor, Agent Spade and finally Agent Fitzgerald, the rest of you can spend your week off anywhere you like," Van Doren stated.

"Do we have any time to have fun?" Danny whispered.

"Yeah, Jack and I took our families boating, it didn't even last three days," Vivian stated.

Danny turned to Samantha.

"What about it Sam? We leave Marty at the convention and we go explore the town?" Danny joked.

Martin gives him an annoyed look.

Danny knew he liked Samantha; he just had to tease him like this.

"Well Danny I think it would be nice to hang with both of you in Lake George. I haven't been boating in quite some time," Samantha stated.

"We leave at seven tomorrow. I'll pick you up around 6:45," Martin stated.

"Thanks Martin," Samantha stated.

"Wait, what about me?" Danny inquired.

"6 a.m sharp!" Martin quipped before walking away.

"Martin there is no way..," Danny trailed off.

Danny slept in the backseat of the car as Martin drove the two hours to Lake George. Samantha sat in the passenger seat, lost in thought until Martin suggested they tease Danny.

"What song should we blast?" Martin inquired.

Samantha pushed her fears aside for the moment.

"How about this?" Samantha said putting on Bad Day by Daniel Powter.

Martin must have agreed because before she knew it, the song was blasting.

Poor Danny instantly awakened. He groaned.

"Are we there yet?" Danny inquired.

"Another ten minutes Agent Taylor, then we'll be listening to the droning of law enforcement specialists," Samantha stated.

"This going to be one bad day and singing a sad song isn't going to help," Danny stated.

Martin and Samantha exchanged smiles.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was nudged throughout the day of speeches by his colleagues. He found it difficult to stay awake.

They discovered a few speakers couldn't make until tomorrow, so they set off to explore the quaint town for several hours.

Since the convention would not be mandatory for them the following day until the dinner, they decided to go boating the following day.

"Do either of you know how to steer a boat?" Samantha inquired.

" Yes, my father let me steer the yacht since I was eighteen," Martin quipped.

"I had a bit of experience from my first case," Danny commented.

"Great because I haven't been boating in quite awhile. Don't worry I can tell if you are doing right," Samantha said with a grin.

That night they went into their respective rooms to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Samantha received a call from reception.

"Miss Spade, a fax is coming in for you," the receptionist stated.

"I'll be right down," Samantha stated.

. As she reached reception the fax in came into view.

Samantha stared at in shock.

It was enlarged picture of her id picture, in big, red letters it said," Runway."

The other pictures had been of her arriving at the federal building.

How had they gotten hold of her id picture?

Then the fax went off again.

This time the word was," Found" in big bluer letters.

Samantha glanced at her watch.  
It was seven- thirty. She had to meet the guys in fifteen minutes at the docks.

She placed the pictures into her bag and turned to see three rough looking men staring in her direction.

She gasped before running out of the hotel, and out to wards the docks.

Danny peered around as they waited for Samantha's arrival.

"Maybe she overslept?" Martin stated.

"Well I would do a wake-up call except she is running over here!" Danny exclaimed.

Both Danny and Martin took off their shades and looked startled to see Samantha was being chased by three feisty looking guys.

"Danny starts the boat. We have to get her out of here!" Martin exclaimed.

Danny clamored over to the motor and started it.

Samantha arrived and Martin gave her his hand.

She thanked him and shuffled over to sit with her knees hugging her chest.

Moments later they were in the middle of the lake.

Danny flashed her curious look as Martin said," Sam you have explaining to do," Martin stated firmly.

Samantha sighed.  
"I guess it had to come out eventually. I'm a runaway," Samantha stated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So those guys were chasing you because you ran away after seeing something," Danny said after he had stopped boat.

"Not exactly. I didn't witness a murder or anything. My father owed their boss Michael Malconi some money," Samantha inquired.

"So how do they know about you? I know your mother raised you. I thought you dad was out of your life?" Martin inquired.

Samantha turned solemn.

"Well before I was due to come here, my father asked to see me. He was in Kenosha for a few days. I stopped by to see him," Samantha stated.

**Flashback **

_Two years ago..._

_"Dad why did you call me here?" Samantha inquired.  
John Spade seemed pale; he wished Samantha hadn't shown up. Michael Malconi would do anything to get his money back. _

"Pumpkin, I called you because I wanted to ace things up to you, unfortunately, I'm in trouble now. You need to leave," John insisted.

"Dad tells me what's wrong!" Samantha demanded.

"No they'll hurt you Sam; you need to leave, now!" John said as he tried to usher out the door.

"Who is trying to harm you, Dad? Why didn't you call the cops?" Samantha inquired.

"Pumpkin, they go nuts if someone owes them money. You have to leave." John pleaded.

Samantha reluctantly left.

She felt something drop out of her pocket, but she wasn't able to pick it up as her father shut the door.

She bumped into a gruff looking man in the hallway. He merely glanced at her as two guys followed him down the hall perhaps to where John Spade lived.

Picture of Lake George

Samantha pulled out the pictures from her bag.

"I just got these faxes before I ran over to the boat," Samantha stated.

Danny finished off his bagel and took a hold of the faxes while he finished chewing.

"The question is why are they following you around two years later? You know if your father ...," Danny trailed off seeing his friend's expression.

"I don't even know if he is alive," Samantha stated.

"My guess is the perp couldn't get the money from your father, he thinks harassing you, will make your father gave the whole amount back," Martin stated.

"True. They didn't grab a boat and chase after us, did they?" Samantha stated.

They headed back after an hour of going over theories of why they came after Samantha.

As Samantha descended the boat, she felt a flash.

"Looks like we got company!" Danny exclaimed as they started to chase the photographer.

Danny grabbed the perp.

" Why are you guys after me?" Samantha inquired.

Martin gave the guy a stone cold glare.

"You do understand that conspiring against a federal agent is worth more jail time," Martin stated.

"All I know is they cannot get the money from Spade, so they wanted to scare you into telling them," The guys stammered.

"Well next time you see them; you'll be behind bars and let them know Samantha Spade hasn't had any contact with her father in two years!" Danny stated.

"Oh and if you get bailed out, remember I have a bullet with your name on it!" Martin said aiming the gun at him.

Samantha pulled him back.

"Let him spend the day in jail, he's just some petty criminal," Samantha said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After depositing the guy in jail, the threesome decided they were better off heading back to New York in order to investigate more about Malconi and his activities.

"Guys I got something on Malconi!" Danny exclaimed.

It had gone straight to the office upon arriving back in New York.

Samantha and Martin clamored over to him.

"Okay so he has operations in Chicago. He has given several extortion threats to several victims over the years since he rose to power in 1983. The reason police haven't gotten him in custody is the fact the victim disappears or refuses to cooperate after loosing a loved one," Danny stated.

"So if my dad didn't pay off the full amount. It's strange if Malconi was there the night I was, why didn't the issue get resolved then?" Samantha inquired.

Martin peered at the picture of Malconi.

"Danny was he ever detained by the police? Perhaps he was arrested for an inquiry. Mr. Spade could have had the chance to run," Martin stated.

"True. Malconi could have other issues to deal with at the time. He must have been distracted away from my father for a few hours. He probably had his guys search for my father. They probably couldn't find him, so they came after me," Samantha stated.

"Okay I'll call the authorities in Kenosha," Danny stated.

"This Malconi sure doesn't give up," Martin commented.

"Yeah. I would love to blow his brains out," Samantha stammered.

"All in due time Sam," Martin retorted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their assumption had been accurate. Malconi had been arrested shortly before reaching John Spade.

"So Sam, any idea what you might have dropped on your way of your Dad's apartment that night?" Martin inquired.

Samantha thought for a few minutes before it came to her.

"I was going to tell him about my graduation from Quantico. I must have dropped one of the prototypes for my id picture.  
One thing is for sure, Malconi doesn't have much reach in the Northeast otherwise they would have caught up to me ages ago," Samantha stated.

Samantha arrived home that evening to find some mail waiting for her.

Most of it was junk mail, except for one postcard.

It read:  
_Dearest, Pumpkin _

I'm sorry I had to push you away. Thing are complicated. Your life may have turned upside down. I'm sorry pumpkin. However when things calm down and the bad guys are caught, I'll come see you.

Samantha sat back in the armchair. There was no return address. Maybe her father was in witness protection.  
She couldn't help but marvel over the fact that her father had done something noble for once. He was actually apologizing for his mistakes and atoning for them.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" It's a plausible theory Sam. They could have moved your dad while Malconi was being questioned," Danny stated.

"Yes but we cannot go looking for him. We might lead Malconi straight to him. I couldn't bear to...," Samantha trailed off.

"Don't worry Sam. We'll just have to catch them first. Then you can see your Dad," Martin assured her.

"Yeah but they'll be lying low for awhile. When they strike again, we'll have to be ready for them," Samantha stated.

"Don't you worry hot stuff? We are with you!" Danny assured her.

"Thanks guys," Samantha stated before realizing she had been holding her breath quite some time.

The phone rang on Samantha's desk the following Monday. The rest of the team had been filled in. Jack had decided for the current situation to be treated like a real case.

Samantha picked up the phone. She didn't recognize the voice. She signaled for Elena to let Mac know to begin tracing it.

"What you want Malconi?" Samantha inquired.

"I'm in town, Agent Spade. I have a few questions. Meet me in Central Park at 2 pm or my men will get to your father one way or another," Malconi stated.

"All right I'll be there," Samantha stated.

There was no way they would get to her father, without a fight.

"He is in the vicinity, Sam. He isn't in the Midwest," Elena stated as she returned from conferring with Mac.

"Thanks Elena. I guess I'll get ready to go at 1:30. I cannot afford to be late," Samantha stated.

At 2p.m sharp Samantha arrived at the allocated spot. Unknown to her, Jack had sent Martin and Danny after her.

They had to stay out of sight because by now, Malconi knew they could be around.

Samantha took a seat on the park bench. Suddenly four men appeared.  
She instantly recognized the first one as the guy she had bumped into two years before.

"You must be Malconi," Samantha states.

"Samantha Spade, just like your father, always running. Thank-you for coming, you have made the situation much easier," Malconi stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin and Danny sat behind a van as they peered at the scene before them.  
" Danny, you and Martin better get in there as soon as Samantha is comprised. Any sooner or any later we could lose her," Jack warned.

"Don't worry Jack we got this," Danny retorted, as he glanced at Martin's fierce expression.  
Danny could tell Martin wasn't going to take any chances, especially when it concerned Samantha Spade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Recognize this photo?" Malconi inquired.

"That was taken ten years ago," Samantha stated.

"If you ever want to have a nice moment with your father again, you get him to give us our sum tripled. He owes us big time for cooperating with the cops," Malconi scoffed.

Samantha crossed her arms.  
"Sorry, I have no idea where he is," Samantha stated.  
" Then we'll have to lead him here," Malconi stated as he grabbed Samantha by the neck and tried to push her into the backseat of his sedan.

Then Martin and Danny arrived.

" FBI, FREEZE," they both yelled.  
One of Malconi's guys put a guy to Samantha's back.  
" One move forward, and she's dead," Malconi stated.

Both Danny and Martin couldn't believe what had occurred. They had never felt this helpless on a case before. There was always a way to go around the suspect. This time they could lose one of their own.

"Let her go. If you want cash, there are other suitable ways of getting it," Martin stated.

"Stay put, you two!" Malconi snapped.

He signaled his guy to start the car.  
" So we'll have her delivered, once we are through," Malconi stated before hopping into the car.

They sped off.

"We need assistance. Agent Spade has been taken at gun point!" Danny said into his radio.

"Come on, back up will be right behind us. We'll trail them," Danny declared.

Martin and Danny jumped into the van and followed suit.

Elena was in constant communication with them. Along with Vivian and Mac, Elena began searching for possible locations Malconi might be heading.

"Guys he's heading towards Hilton Hotel. He has reservations under the name Sean Dimmer," Elena stated.

"Thanks Elena," Danny said before turning to Martin.

"The Hilton it is," Danny said.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Hilton, Malconi grabbed Samantha.

"I am asking nicely once more. Where is your father?" Malconi inquired.

Samantha gasped for breath as his fingers dug in her throat.

"You think you would have told you by now. The poor girl cannot breathe. Let her go before he blows your brains out," Danny stated.

Martin had his gun aimed on Malconi 's head.

Startled, Malconi let Samantha go and turned to see all of his guys had been cuffed by the NYPD.

Danny cuffed him as Martin helped Samantha stand up straight.

"Are you all right?" Martin inquired.

"Just feel like throwing up," Samantha mumbled before throwing up all over Malconi.

Danny grinned.  
"Guess this calls for some protective gear," Danny said pulling out his gloves before shoving a grossed out Malconi into the back of a police car.

Martin helped Samantha to a couch and handed her a ginger ale.

"Hopefully you'll feel a bit better with this," Martin stated.

"How long before I can go home?" Samantha whimpered.

" Well Viv is going to find out when you can see your Dad and Jack needs to talk to you really quick, then I'll take you home," Martin assured her.

"Thanks Marty," Samantha said before putting her legs up on the couch.

Danny arrived ten minutes later.

"Are you sure Applesauce boy didn't give you some sleeping pills. You look like you could zone out any second," Danny said

" Get to the point, Danny. Is Jack going to speak to her now?" Martin inquired annoyed with his friend.

"Yeah he will. Then maybe Martin will buy you some applesauce on the way to your place," Danny said to Samantha.

"Actually that sounds yummy," Samantha mumbled.

"Come on College girl, it's time to meet your adviser," Danny joked.

Martin took her arm and helped her towards Jack's office.

"Good work everyone. Samantha, Vivian will give you a call once your father is cleared from Witness Protection. Go home, Martin, Danny make sure she gets home at a decent time," Jack stated.

"Don't worry Jack; we'll escort her to her destination," Danny said.

In the end Martin ended up taking Samantha home.

He was surprised to find one last box of applesauce at the local supermarket. Martin couldn't help but smile. Hey if Samantha didn't eat it, he would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, it was a Sunday evening when Martin's doorbell rang.

Samantha had thanked him the previous morning, by inviting him over for pancakes. He was surprised to find her on the other side.

"I' leaving to see my father, I just thought I'd stop by before ...," Samantha trailed off.

"Come in, if you want to," Martin said.

She nodded and sat down on the couch beside him.

There remained a silence for some time before she broke it.

"I already thanked everyone, but I just felt like seeing you in person, tonight. Thanks for being there Martin. You and Danny both saved me. I just wanted to thank you personally because ever since my first day on the job, you always been there. Thanks," Samantha stated.

"You are very welcome College Girl," Martin stated solemnly.

"Thanks Applesauce Boy," Samantha said before embracing him.

He patted her on the back.

She pulled away mere moment later.

"Good-byes aren't forever Martin. I hope to see you again soon," Samantha stated.

"Same here Sam," Martin said solemnly.

She closed the door behind her.

_Imagine James Blunt's Good-bye My Lover. Thanks to Jesse for making a video with this song._

had been three days since Samantha had left. Martin kept on thinking about her.

Where did you Go? By Fort Minor kept on playing on radio, every time it was turned on.

_Where did go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like forever since you have been gone._

On the fourth day, Martin couldn't stand it anymore. He was sick of this song.

"Elena would you shut that thing off!" Martin yelled.

"About time you said it," Elena stated.

Danny appeared with a goofy grin.

"Guess what I have brought?" Danny asked.

"An identity on that Jane Doe, hopefully," Vivian quipped.

"Nope but I got a certain agent here who would like to help us out," Danny said.

Samantha appeared.

"Oh hi Sam. How was your trip?" Elena inquired.

"Great, my family had reunited and they are coming to meet all of you next month," Samantha stated.

"So your father really has shaped up, huh?" Vivian inquired.

"Yeah he is done with witness protection. He has time off next month, and I was hoping Martin would help me show them around New York," Samantha said.

Everyone took the cue and left them alone.

"So are you up for it?" Samantha inquired.

"Sure Sam. It's good to have back," Martin said as his expression turned into a smile.

"Martin during this trip, I realized I am done running. All of you have been supportive. Life couldn't get any better," Samantha stated.

"Totally agree College Girl. I missed you and you better not run. I'll catch you," Martin stated.

Samantha grinned.

"Well I better get to that Jane Doe. I'll see you later," Samantha said solemnly.  
Life couldn't be much better.

**The End**

_Runaway  
she always ran away  
when things were tough  
Nothing to keep her rooted  
until she arrived  
at the Big Apple.  
She made new friends.  
One friendship started  
to change into something  
bigger  
a fear gripped her  
for two years  
until the day the culprits were  
caught.  
Now she could be free.  
She was no longer  
a runaway _


End file.
